1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil component and a flat panel display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A switching mode power supply (SMPS) is generally used as a power supply for electric and electronic devices such as a display device, a printer, or the like.
The SMPS, a module type power supply converting electricity supplied from the outside so as to meet various electric and electronic devices such as a computer, a television (TV), a video cassette recorder (VCR), a switchboard, a wireless communications device, and the like, serves to perform switching control at a high frequency, higher than a commercial frequency, and stabilizes an output by using semiconductor switching characteristics.
This SMPS generally includes a line filter in order to improve electromagnetic interference (EMI). The line filter is a coil component in which a coil is wound around a core. As a line filter included in the SMPS according to the related art, a toroidal-type or troidal-type line filter has mainly been used.
EMI may be divided into conducted emissions and radiated emissions, each of which may be again classified into differential mode EMI and common mode EMI.
Individual common mode line filters (for example, chock coils) need to be used in a live line and a neutral line of power input lines in order to remove the common mode EMI, and at least one differential mode line filter (for example, a chock coil) needs to be separately used in order to remove the differential mode EMI.
However, a volume of the SMPS may be increased due to the chock coil for removing the above-mentioned EMI, such that customer demand for product slimness and lightness may not be satisfied. In particular, the SMPS cannot be easily used for slim electronic devices.
Further, in the case of the line filter (for example, the chock coil) according to the related art, since an insulating bobbin is assembled with a toroidal core, and two coils are wound around the bobbin in opposing directions, automated production is not possible, such that production speed may be relatively low, thereby causing an increase in manufacturing costs.